His Kitten
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: A fight with Corina causes Zoey to quit the Mew Mews, and nobody can get through to her. However, a certain black haired boy might be able to...ZoeyxMark Plz read, better than it sounds, I just can't think of a good enough summary!


Here's another TMM one shot that I wrote. It's about ZoeyxMark (IchigoxMasaya) again. Why? 'Cause they're my favorite Mew Mew couple, nya! 3 I'm aware that it's a bit OOC at parts, but I still really enjoyed writing this one. If you read it, please review and let me know how you like this. I may be considering writing another one, but maybe not a one shot. It depends on how many of you would be willing to review it. Ok, that's all for now! ENjoy the story, nya!

-----

"Now, Mew Ichigo!" cried the blue lorikeet Mew known as Mint.

She and the other Mew Mews, Mew Pudding, Mew Lettuce and Mew Zakuro were doing the best they could to hold off a fierce chimera anima that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and was terrorizing the people of Tokyo. Mew Mint and the others had all done their part. Now all that was left was for Mew Ichigo to deliver the final blow.

"Right!" their pink haired leader said, taking hold of her Strawberry Bell. She then proceeded to say her famous line. "Mew Mew style, mew Mew grace, Mew Mew pow-"

Before Mew Ichigo could finish, however, the chimera anima turned and slapped her weapon from her hands!

The pink Mew Mew watched with dismay as her magical bell landed on the ground, a few feet away, but still not close enough for her to reach it. At least, not without her getting hit by the monster.

"Mew Ichigo! Watch out!" cried Mew Lettuce, worried for her friend.

"Nya?" The cat Mew shifted her gaze from the Strawberry Bell that lay on the ground the the chimera anima in front of her. Its teeth were bared, eyes glowing evilly as it uttered a vicious snarl.

"Nyahaa!" Mew Ichigo tried to take a step back, only to trip and fall backwards. She winced as she made contact with the hard ground, but kept her eyes on the chimera anima.

"Mew Ichigo!" Lettuce called out, looking worried.

"Is she going to do nothing?!" screamed mew Mint, watching in disbelief as the pink Mew folded her arms around her knees, bringing them to her chin and shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the monster's attack.

"I guess not..." Mint muttered, answering her own question, "What an idiot! She's going to get herself killed!"

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding shouted.

_'What can I do?' _Mew Ichigo asked herself desperately, _'Without my Strawberry Bell I'm powerless! What am I going to do?! Oh no..here comes the chimera anima! It's going to attack me! Nyaaaaa!'_

Keeping her eyes shut, Ichigo waited for the pain. But instead...she found herself being lifted from the ground swiftly.

"Nya?" The pink Mew opened her eyes and saw...

"Blue Knight! I should've known you'd come to my rescue...you always do. My hero, nyahaa!"

The Blue Knight smiled down at her, his blue eyes shining. "Of course I will rescue you...I was born to protect you...besides, you're way too important to me to let you get hurt."

Mew Ichigo just smiled, staring deep into the Blue Knight's eyes. "Oh Blue Knight, how can I ever repay you?" she asked softly.

"Defeat the chimera anima." Was the Blue Knight's reply.

Mew Ichigo blinked, seeming to have forgotten about the monster for a moment. She looked around and saw Mew Zakuro fighting the chimera anima. She had her whip tied around its ankle, but she was struggling to hold it back.

"Mew Ichigo! Attack at any time you want," the purple haired Mew Mew was shouting, "But now surely would be a good time!" Just as she finished this sentence, the chimera anima lashed out and gave Mew Zakuro a push, freeing its ankle and throwing the wolf Mew Mew into a tree, thus knocking the wind out of her momentarily.

A sweatdrop formed on Mew Ichigo's head as she nodded. "Oh yeah...right...hehe." The Blue Knight placed her back on the ground and she quickly ran to retrieve her Strawberry Bell.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Mint cried, "Hurry up before it gets onee-sama!"

"You're in for it now, buster!" Mew Ichigo said, clutching tightly onto her Strawberry Bell. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it, nya! I can't forgive that!"

Holding the bell out in front of her chest, Mew Ichigo began her attack, while spinning in countless circles. "Rose Bell...Full Power!" The pink Mew came to a stop and raised her weapon, aiming it at the chimera anima. A bright ray emerged from the bell, quickly obliterating the chimera anima.

Mini Mew floated over and swallowed the floating jellyfish-like creature. "Retrieved! Retrieved!"

Now that the battle was over, Mew Zakuro got to her feet, panting hard.

Mew Mint quickly ran to her side. "Onee-sama! Are you alright?!"

The purple haired Mew did not meet the blue Mew's worried gaze, but instead stared at the ground. "I'm fine." she said solemnly as she concentrated her energy, resuming her human form, Renee Roberts.

Mew Mint sighed, giving her a worried look as the purple haired girl rubbed her back, groaning softly under her breath. She had gotten hit- hard.

_'If only Mew Ichigo hadn't taken her sweet time attacking, onee-sama wouldn't have gotten hurt!'_ the lorikeet Mew thought, scowling at the cat girl who was running to them.

"Hey guys, we did it!" Mew Ichigo cheered. She paused and concentrated her energy, returning to her human form, Zoey Hanson. Mew Minto also returned to her human form, Corina Bucksworth.

She glared at Zoey. "Thanks for being so quick to attack! Because of you, onee-sama got hurt!"

Zoey frowned at Corina, her brown eyes clouding. "_Excuse_ me, Corina! It's not _my_ fault that before I could attack it knocked the Strawberry Bell out of my hands! Geez!"

Corina gave the cat girl an even nastier glare. "It's all because you always have to say that dumb mew phrase! That, and I didn't see you doing ANYTHING to help when Mark was holding you! It was like you suddenly forgot we were fighting a chimera anima! How can you even call yourself a leader?!"

Zoey's face turned a light shade of red at the mention of her boyfriend, and her ears and tail popped out, but she still continued to glare at Corina. "Just what are you saying, miss I-sit-on-my-butt-all-day-at-the-cafe-doing-nothing-but-drinking-tea?!"

Corina's stare hardened and she looked away for a minute. It was true. She never helped her fellow waitresses, but that was usually because Zoey and the others were doing a great job, and had everything under control. Though Corina would _never_ admit this. Besides, if she didn't get her tea everyday at _precisely_ 3:25, she got a little headache.

When the bird Mew had regained her cool attitude, she turned back to Zoey, who was still spazzing out. "What I'm saying, Zoey, is that our leader should be less of a flake, and there when we need her."

"I **am** there when you need me!" Zoey argued, her anger boiling, "I sacrifice so much time for you guys, Corina, and everyone except for _you_ seems to appreciate it!"

Corina just sniffed at Zoey arrogantly before reaching out and tugging at one of her cat ears. "Better put those away before you blow your cover. Oh, and this too."

Zoey shrieked as Corina yanked roughly on her tail. "Co-rinaaa! That hurts, nya!"

Corina just smirked. "Then put 'em away so I can't do it again." she said. The blue haired girl placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Now where was I? Oh, right. I remember what I was saying before you so _rudely_ interrupted me...Our leader should be more like...me!"

Zoey rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh, brother..."

Corina's stare got colder (if possible). "What? I really think I _should_ be leader! I keep my head in a bad situation, and I **don't **have a boyfriend!"

Zoey's glare disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion as she stared at Corina. "Why'd you say it like that?" she asked, puzzled, "What's wrong with having a boyfriend?"

Corina crossed her arms as she answered the question. "For one thing, Zoey, boyfriends are huge distractions -especially when they show up during a battle...and when you get a boyfriend, they invade your mind, until all you can talk about is them. You may not know it, Zoey, but Mark's become all you talk about these days."

Zoey's face reddened. "Nu-uh!" she argued while shaking her head.

Corina just laughed. "Uh-huh. Just ask any of the other Mews. They'll tell you the same thing: Mark this and Mark that. Oh, Mark's so sweet! Guess what he said today?"

The blue haired girl stopped talking and laughed at the expression on the red head's face. "What's the matter? You gonna spazz and make your ears and tail pop out again?" she said in a teasing voice.

Zoey just growled at the lorikeet, shaking her head. She sighed as she thought about all that Corina had just said. It all made sense now that she thought it over...

_'I'm __**not**__ a very good leader...'_ she thought, her face taking on a sad look. She looked at the blue haired girl. "You know what, Corina? You're right, absolutely right." she began as she fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She turned so her back faced Corina. "I'm not fit to be leader. You can have the job, Corina." She hung her head. "I never wanted it anyways."

Corina stared in surprise at Zoey. Ok, maybe she'd gone a little _too_ far. Sure, she was angry, but she had really just been teasing when it came to Mark. Ok, maybe he did distract Zoey, but she still tried her hardest as a leader. She was only teasing. Why? Simply because she enjoyed getting the red haired girl so flustered she spazzed.

"Zoey," Now it was Corina who had her head lowered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. Of course you have some problems, but you're still our leader. I just...I was teasing you. So you can be slow at times, and ditzy, but you're still the leader just the same."

Corina looked up to see Zoey's back still turned to her, Shoulders hunched. "...Zoey?"

The bird Mew reached out to touch Zoey's shoulder, but she just moved away. "No, Corina. Everything you said was right. You be the leader."

Corina looked in shock at the red head. "Zoey, what are you saying...?"

Zoey turned and gave her a small, sad looking smile. "What I'm saying, Corina, is that you are leader of the Mew Mews..."

There was a loud gasp from behind them. Zoey turned quickly to see Renee, Kikki and Bridget watching them.

Though she still maintained her cool appearance, it was obvious Renee was surprised. Bridget's eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was hanging open. Kikki was just staring in disbelief at Zoey.

Realizing she was watching them, Bridget covered her mouth quickly. "Sorry." she apologized.

Zoey sighed and turned back to Corina. "As I was saying...I quit!"

Now all the Mews looked completely shocked (even Renee) as the cat girl started to leave. "Zoey, wait! Zoey!" Corina called.

"Zoey that's not right na no da!" Kikki called.

Bridget stared sadly at Zoey, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Zoey, please come back!"

Renee, however, didn't just stand still. She hurried into Zoey's path, blocking the girl from leaving.

"Zoey, you can't just quit." she said in her usual, calm voice, though this time there was a hint of emotion in it, "We need you...you're our leader. What would we do without you?"

Zoey looked up at Renee and shook her head, smiling sadly again. "No, Corina's your leader now. You'll be just fine."

This said, the cat Mew walked around Renee and resumed her trip home. Nothing any of the other Mew Mews said could stop her from leaving. She just kept walking.

The next day

_'Today sure was strange.'_ Thought Mark as he walked home from school. _'I didn't see Zoey at all. She didn't even come to my Kendo practice. I wonder if she's sick?'_

The black haired boy stopped walking abruptly as another thought struck him. What if she wasn't sick? What if she had gotten hurt after he'd left the battle? Maybe once he'd left, Dren had shown up and attacked her!

A worried look came into Mark's eyes, and he took off for Zoey's house. _'Please God, I beg you. Let her be alright!'_

--

When Mark finally got to Zoey's house, he looked around and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. There, on the front porch in her school uniform was his Zoey. His angel...his favorite kitty.

Mark sighed with relief, allowing himself to breathe again. _'She's alright! Thank you, God!'_

Disregarding the fact that his hair was a little messy from running, the black haired boy approached Zoey, a bright smile on his face.

"Zoey! Hi!" he said light heartedly with a wave.

Zoey looked up, a dull expression on her face. "Huh? Oh, it's you. Hi, Mark." she said in an equally dull sounding voice.

Mark could sense something was wrong. She wasn't smiling and giggling, or acting cute and silly the way she always did when he was around.

"What's wrong, Zoey? You aren't your usual cheerful self today." he pointed out. "Did something happen yesterday after I left?"

All the boy got for an answer was a stiff nod of the girl's head. Whatever had happened must have been pretty bad.

"Zoey, did one of the Mew Mews get hurt?" Mark asked, a feeling of uneasiness inside of him.

Sure, Zoey was his girlfriend, and he cared for her more than anyone else, but the other Mew Mews still meant a lot to him. They were his team mates...and even more. They were like his family. He'd hate if any one of them got hurt.

Zoey nodded in response to his question. "Who was it?" Mark asked worriedly. "Renee?"

Zoey shook her head. "Kikki? Bridget?"

Another shake of the head. "Corina?"

Mark saw a look of sheer sadness cross through the girl's face before she shook her head again and mumbled, "No, not her."

Now Mark was really getting worried. If it hadn't been Corina or Bridget, and it hadn't been Kikki or Renee, that only left one Mew.

"Zoey. You didn't get hurt, did you?" Mark asked, praying to God that he was wrong.

To his dismay, the cat girl nodded slowly, and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Zoey, where'd you get hurt? This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left until the battle was completely over. Who hurt you?" he cried, taking Zoey's arm and examining it. "Was it Dren?"

Zoey shook her head. She yanked her arm away and placed her hand over her heart. "Here...that's where I got hurt." she said soberly.

Mark's eyes were growing even wider now, if that was possible. "Zo...is it serious? Do you need to go to the hospital? Oh my gosh, that's why you missed school, isn't it? You suffered heart injury and now you're dying!"

The now hysterical boy got on his knees and grabbed one of the cat girl's hands, cupping it firmly in his. "No, you can't die, Zoey. You can't! I need you!" he cried. "Who hurt you?" he asked once again.

Zoey managed a small, amused chuckle at her boyfriend's over reactive, out of character behavior, as she pulled her hand away. She gave him a quick hug.

"Corina did it. She and I had a fight, and I got my feelings hurt pretty badly...Bad enough to quit the Mew Mews, anyway. That's why I didn't come to school. It's not anything serious. So no need to go hysterical."

Mark heaved a huge sigh of relief and smiled, though curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. "Just what happened, Zo?" he asked.

Zoey turned her head away as a new load of tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall the minute she spoke. "I can't talk about it." she sobbed softly.

Mark had a seat on the porch and put his arm around the crying girl beside him. "It's ok. You can tell me anything, Zo. I'm here for you." he said gently, hoping to comfort her.

"But I don't _want_ to talk about it." Zoey said softly.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in defeat. "Ok. Anyways...if you don't mind, Zo, I'd like to stay and keep you company...I missed you at school today." he said softly.

Zoey turned and gave him a sad smile. "I'm not really myself right now, Mark..." she said, "But if you really want to-"

Mark placed a fingers on her lips, silencing her. "What do you mean 'if' I want to? Of course I do!" he said, passion in his voice, "You're my girl, Zo, and even if you're sad, I'd rather stay with you."

With this said, he gave her a soft hug. Zoey felt her face heat up, and knew she must be blushing hard right now. She blinked in confusion as Mark pulled away from her, chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"Uhhh...Zoey? Your ears and tail are out again." the amused boy said, trying not to laugh as Zoey's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

She gasped. "Oh no! What do I do, nya?" she cried. "Ehh?!" the cat girl uttered in surprise as she felt herself pulled to the side and found herself leaning against Mark's middle. "Mark?"

"Hey. I promised I'd hide you, remember?" the black haired boy reminded the surprised cat girl, a twinkle in his eyes. "So just relax."

Zoey smiled and nodded in agreement, closing her eyes contentedly as Mark held her close, his jacket covering her ears.

After a few minutes, she looked up at Mark and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Mark. I think I feel a little better now." she said.

Mark smiled back, but he was feeling a bit confused. He hadn't done anything but sit and talk with her. Oh well, maybe that was all she needed right now. Someone to keep her company.

_'In that case, I'm always happy to help.'_ he thought happily.

They just stayed the way they were with Zoey under Mark's jacket. Even when her ears and tail went away.

Some more time passed, and both Mark and Zoey remained silent. Mark, because he couldn't think of anything to say. Zoey, because...um...Mark wasn't sure why, exactly. Wait, she hadn't fallen asleep, had she?

Mark lowered his voice to that barely above a whisper. "Zoey? ...Zoey, you're not asleep, are you?"

When he didn't receive an answer, the boy reached down and gently flicked the bell that was tied around her neck, causing a soft jingle sound to fill the air.

"Ehh? What?" Zoey murmured, raising her eyes to meet Mark's gaze.

He just smiled. "Hello, sleepy head." he said with a chuckle. "Did you have a nice nap, my princess?"

Zoey stared at Mark for a few seconds, then she burst out laughing. "I wasn't asleep, Mark!" she giggled.

Mark's smile grew bigger at her giggle. He had longed to hear it again and now he could. Then, to his dismay, Zoey fell silent, her gloomy expression returning once more.

"I was just...thinking about yesterday." The girl heaved a sad sigh as she sat up and turned her head away.

"Do you want to talk about it, Zoey?" Mark asked softly. If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing his girlfriend look so sad!

Zoey muttered something that he couldn't hear before she turned to face the boy once more. "Ok...here's what happened."

As quickly as she could, Zoey described everything, from her fight with Corina, and her claim that she'd make a better leader, to her quitting the Mew Mews. When she was finished, Mark noticed that the cat girl was crying again.

Smiling sympathetically, he leaned over and gently wiped the tears from her face with his finger. "Don't listen to Corina, Zo. She didn't mean any of it." he said soothingly.

Zoey looked up at him curiously. "How do you know?" she asked.

Mark flinched, an uncomfortable look appearing on his face. "I don't, not for sure." he admitted, sweatdropping. Seeing Zoey's face fall, he hurried on.

"But judging from what you said, it sounds more like Corina was upset about Renee getting hurt. Since she clearly idolizes her, I think Corina was only mad at you because Renee got hurt trying to protect you from that chimera anima."

He paused to see Zoey's face. She was smiling, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think she was so worried about Renee, she took it all out on you, and her frustrations caused her to point out all your flaws. That's why I don't think she meant any of what she said."

"Maybe..." Zoey said. She sighed. "It doesn't matter, though...I quit, remember?"

Mark's smile began to fade. "Zo, you didn't really mean that, did you?"

Zoey let her gaze drop to the ground, knowing all too well that if she looked at Mark, she'd feel guiltier than she did now. "Oh, I don't know, Mark. I mean...I wouldn't mind going back to being a normal girl. I liked my life before Elliot turned me into a super mutant freak!"

The cat girl kept her eyes on the ground as Mark began to speak. "Zoey, you can't seriously mean that. I know being a Mew Mew is hard on you, but there _are_ some good things about it."

Mark gently grabbed Zoey's chin and raised her head so she faced him. "Besides, not transforming won't make the powers go away." he said.

Zoey sighed. "I know, but at least I wouldn't be using them."

Mark looked seriously at her. "You know, you're not alone in all this craziness. You've got the other Mews, Elliot and Wesley, and you've also got me, Zo."

Mark smiled as he saw a faint hint of red appear on Zoey's face. "I'll always be here when you need someone to talk to. And when you're in trouble, I'll come rushing to your aid as the Blue Knight. Don't forget this, Zo. I'll always be there for you."

Zoey closed her eyes, not wanting to see what look was in Mark's eyes. It was all she could do, because Mark still held onto her chin. "I know that, Mark, and thank you. But becoming a Mew Mew has changed my appearance and made me look weirder than I ever looked!"

Mark's smile disappeared, and his face turned serious. "Zoey, open your eyes and look at me."

Reluctantly, she did as she was told, and Mark continued. "Don't say such things about yourself. You never did look weird. You've always looked attractive, and you still are. I know you think the addition of ears and a tail looks odd...I don't think so, but then again maybe if it was me I'd feel a little different." he paused, looking thoughtful.

"Anyways, I think they're cute. I consider myself lucky that you let me see these little 'spazz outs' of yours...You look even cuter than before when they happen. Ears and a tail really suit you, Zo. They make you look so cute and cuddly-"

"Mark! Stop it, nyaaaaa!"

Mark stopped speaking, realizing that he'd been rambling, and he laughed.

Everything he'd been saying was really making Zoey squirm, judging by her fidgeting. Not to mention the way she was glancing longingly at the door, as if she wished she were inside right now. That, and the fact that during his rambling Mark had brought her face closer to his...the whole idea of what might have happened had made her ears and tail come out again.

Mark released Zoey's chin and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. I got carried away. I just can't help it. I adore you so much, Zo!"

These last words were the final straw. Face crimson red, the blushing cat girl scrambled to her feet and turned to the door, mumbling under her breath.

Mark watched her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

The red head flinched before answering, "Inside."

A slight frown crossed Mark's face, before he reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Nya? Mark! What are you doing? Let me go!" she cried, struggling to pull free.

Mark just smiled smugly at her. "Not a chance, Zo. _You_ are staying here with _me_! I insist." he said, pulling the still struggling cat Mew down beside him.

She got right back up and tried again to leave, but gave up when she realized Mark wasn't going to let go. Heaving a defeated sigh, she plopped back down beside him. "Ok, ok. I'm here. You can let go of my hand now."

The black haired boy laughed. "No way. I know you all too well, Zo. As soon as I let go, you're planning to bolt inside and leave me here." He paused long enough to examine her face. From the expression she wore, he was confident he'd hit the nail on the head.

Mark leaned closer and whispered into one of her cat ears.

"I don't think that's any way to treat your boyfriend. Do you?"

Instead of answering, Zoey turned her head, ears and tail twitching as she uttered a soft, "Hmph!"

The boy next to her frowned slightly before giving a little smirk. "Fine. If you won't talk to me, kitty cat, I guess I'll just treat you like a real cat."

He pulled the girl into his side and began to gently scratch behind one of her ears with his index finger.

Zoey's eyes widened at his touch. _'Curse my being a cat! No, curse the fact that cats enjoy being caressed on the ears like this!' _she thought, _'I won't give in, though...Mark won't win...I won't...ahh...'_

In spite of her vows to herself, Zoey found herself relaxing and sinking lower into Mark, until she had laid her head on his lap, tail twitching contentedly.

Mark noticed and laughed. "Are you enjoying this, Zo?" he managed to ask through his laughter. When the cat girl didn't answer, he placed his thumb on her other ear and scratched it too.

Zoey could feel herself slowly, but surely losing sanity._ 'Why is he doing this to me?' _she thought wildly, _'At this rate, I'll never calm down enough to make my ears and tail go away, nyaaa!'_

"Mark, stop!" she finally said.

Mark stopped for a moment and laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Zo. I thought you were enjoying it. Judging from the flick of your tail, and your soft purring."

Zoey sat up immediately. "Well I wasn't- wait, I was purring?!" she shrieked.

Mark could only nod in amusement as Zoey slapped her face with her free hand. "Purring, Zoey?" she muttered, "Geez, I'm more like a cat everyday!"

She was, once again, yanked into Mark's side suddenly. "Maybe so," he began, "But I don't care. Not as long as you stay my cat, that is."

The dark haired boy said, his dark eyes shining. "Oh, and about the petting...you can say you didn't enjoy it, but I know you better than that, kitty cat!"

Zoey's face warmed up a little. "Mark, can you please stop calling me that? You're beginning to sound like Dren."

Mark hesitated before answering. "Ok...then how 'bout I just call you kitten?"

Zoey thought this through and smiled a little. "Ok, ok...kitten is alright, I guess." she said. She was so distracted, she failed to notice Mark had let go of her wrist.

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, kitten...My kitten." he said happily.

Zoey blushed even harder, but decided that she wouldn't try to escape this time. So what if he was embarrassing her? She was sure there had to be times when she embarrassed him too. Besides that, he _was_ her boyfriend.

_'Who cares if he wants to have a little pet name for me, nya?'_ she thought with a secret smile as she allowed her tense body to rest against Mark's side.

A few minutes later the two of them broke apart, and Zoey smiled at Mark. "Thanks, Mark. Thanks for everything. I feel a lot better."

Mark returned her smile and nodded his head. "Anytime, Zo. Like I said before, I'm always here for you." He replied, then quickly added, "My cute little kitten."

Zoey giggled as she got to her feet. She took a step away then turned and smiled down at the confused looking boy. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Mark just looked blankly at her. "Coming where?"

"Where else? Cafe Mew Mew. I'm late for work, nya! That, and I need to talk to Corina." The cat Mew said, extending her hand down to the boy.

Mark accepted it and she helped him up. "Are you sure you want me to come? This is between you and Corina." he said. "I'd better let you go alone for this, Zoey."

Zoey let out a sigh and turned away. "Fine, fine. But if I get attacked by a chimera anima, I only hope I'll be able to fight it off all on my own...without my Blue Knight, who didn't want to come along to protect me..." She stopped speaking and began to walk away slowly.

Mark stared after her, as he realized what she was doing. She was definitely strong enough to fight one chimera anima...but she had wanted him to come with her...so she made up an excuse about needing the Blue Knight with her! Now things made sense!

"Wait, Zoey!" he called and hurried after her.

Catching up, Mark pulled her into a quick hug. In his most serious voice, he said, "It would be my honor to escort you there, Mew Ichigo."

Zoey laughed at his sudden change of behavior then nodded her head. "Ok! Let's go!"

Mark agreed and they took off running hand in hand.


End file.
